


Diamonds Are A Gay's Best Friend

by neverlowkey



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Bellow, Epilogue, F/F, First Fusion, First Kiss, Gen, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Yellow is very gay, so am I, so is Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlowkey/pseuds/neverlowkey
Summary: The war is over, the world is saved, and everyone is moving forward. Five years after Diamond Days, lots of things are changing for the better, and the Diamonds are doing their best to adjust. Homeworld's society is evolving rapidly, Blue and Yellow are in love and figuring out what that means, White is relearning how to interact with others, and Steven is helping to rebuild their shattered family. The odds are against them; this won't be easy, but they're not going to do it alone.





	1. Dance With Me?

It had been just five years since the fighting had ceased between Earth’s Crystal Gems and the Diamond Authority. Homeworld had changed dramatically in that time, despite the fact that such a period was only the blink of an eye to gemkind. The Diamond Authority had halted all conquering, drilling, and harvesting on its developing colonies and cancelled all its plans for future colonies. Yellow Diamond had struggled to adjust at first, but the abrupt decrease in her workload meant a great weight was lifted from her impressive shoulders. Blue Diamond, on the other hand, was suddenly saddled with handling diplomatic relations for nearly all of Homeworld’s colonies. But Yellow was there to help, and surprisingly, so was White. Things between the three of them had been awkward, to say the least. White had so distanced herself from the world around her, even her own family, that she was essentially a stranger. It took time, but they were slowly rebuilding their relationship, and White was reacquainting herself with Homeworld and its inhabitants. Visiting Steven and the Crystal Gems on Earth had helped immensely. They had been through so much, lost the same beloved gem, along with countless others. Yet, despite the trials they had endured, they had found happiness with each other. They laughed and loved openly, and the Homeworld Diamonds slowly learned from them. Steven, whose name and pronouns the Diamonds had finally figured out, was apparently romantic with the fiesty, sword-wielding human called Connie. The pearl was “dating” a pink-haired human, and that insubordinate little peridot had built something called a “barn” with the help of the lapis lazuli and a strange specimen of Earth flora. The runty amethyst had become fast friends with the immense jasper, and the two were the reigning champions in a subterranean contest of strength they called “wrestling”. The fusion-Garnet had started a “small bismuth” with the rainbow-haired blacksmith. They crafted artistic metalwork for humans.

All things considered, it was an awful lot of adjustment to make, but the Diamonds were doing their best. They had even agreed to host a ball in honor of the five-year anniversary of Era 3. This time, they had let Steven plan it however he wanted. Even White went along with it, though she seemed a bit bewildered by some of his ideas. Blue and Yellow had apologized for their behavior at the last ball, and asked Steven to bring whatever Earth friends and gem fusions he wanted. It made them all a bit nervous, since beings that had been around as long as they had didn’t always cope well with change. But they would do it for him.

* * *

The night of the ball, Blue greeted Steven and his friends at the landing platform. She smiled and waved as they disembarked from a towering set of pink legs. Steven stepped out first, wearing a light pink tuxedo with little pink roses tucked into his shoulder-length curls. He held out his hand for Connie as she navigated the ramp to the landing platform, careful to keep her heels from catching on the floaty skirt of her pastel pink gown. Blue met him at the bottom of the ramp and gently swept him up in her cupped hands.

“Oh, Steven! It’s so good to see you again!” Blue gushed. “Yellow would be here, but she wanted to oversee the stage setup herself. My stars, you’ve grown! The last time you visited, I could hold you in one hand!”

“Hey, Blue!” he chuckled. “I haven’t been gone that long. How are you doing?”

“Always better when you’re here,” Blue sighed contentedly. “And Connie, you look so beautiful! Both of you are so grown up!” she beamed.

“It’s nice to see you too, Blue Diamond,” Connie smiled. Despite their rocky start, Connie and Blue had bonded in the last few years.

Blue gently set Steven down, and greeted the rest of his court. The fus– _’Garnet,’ Blue reminded herself_ , was flanked by Pearl and Amethyst. Jasper, seeming flustered, lagged behind Amethyst. She immediately straightened up and saluted when she saw Blue Diamond, who dipped her head in acknowledgement. Next came Bismuth in her hand-forged armor, along with the peridot that had so vexed Yellow and the lapis lazuli with the extraordinary resistance to her power. Privately, Blue Diamond was glad they were allies now; the idea of an enemy gem with such resilience to her aura was a little unsettling. They were trailed by a handful of humans. Blue recognized two of them: the pink-hued demi-human as a rebel saboteur who had caused considerable trouble for Emerald’s fleet, and the surprisingly compassionate male Blue had once spirited away to Pink’s zoo (and whom she was later told was Steven’s “dad”). Blue greeted them all genially and ushered them to the massive ballroom.

The hall glittered with all manner of unusual Earthly adornments. Hundreds of empty bubbles of various colors floated beneath the towering crystalline arches of the ballroom like a kaleidoscopic array of Earth balloons. Fairy lights criss-crossed the gaps between buttresses in softly sparkling strands. Opposite the Diamonds’ thrones, a stage had been erected. Yellow Diamond stood beside the stage, monitoring the progress of a group of peridots and looking over schematics on a datapad. She had spent the last three rotations perfecting a power storage and distribution system that would be compatible with the strange electrical and musical equipment Steven had told her he would be bringing. Yellow had put on her standard indifferent affect, but Blue knew she secretly took immense pride in the small project Steven had assigned her. Yellow looked up from her datapad as she heard them approach.

“Ah, Steven, welcome back,” Yellow grinned. “And these must be members of your human court. I am Yellow Diamond. It is a pleasure to have you here for this auspicious occasion.”

“Hiya, Yellow!” Steven exclaimed. He float-jumped up to Yellow’s elbow and hugged her upper arm. Yellow smiled and gently ruffled his hair with a finger, trying not to crush the flowers tucked into it.

Steven lightly descended from Yellow’s arm and introduced his friends. Yellow liked the style of the one called Sadie. A few of them were in a “band” and would be providing some of the music for the ball. Yellow swiftly finished making the final adjustments as gems of all types (Steven had insisted on inviting every gem, from the tiniest pebble to the most precious stone) began to filter into the ballroom. Blue, Yellow, and Steven took their customary seats to await the parade of court gems. They had only kept this tradition to allow them to welcome guests and members of their courts. There was no judgement involved anymore. They were soon joined by White, whose radiant presence was still a bit unnerving, though the room relaxed when she sat quietly on her throne and gave Steven a reassuring nod. After the less uptight but still somewhat monotonous procession, Steven gracefully moon-jumped across the ballroom to the stage.

“Hi everyone! I’m so glad to have you all here tonight to celebrate family, friends, and interplanetary peace. I hope you all have fun tonight! Now, without further ado, I’d like to introduce Beach City’s greatest _rock_ band: Sadie Killer and the Suspects!” Steven announced. Sadie, Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck began to play an upbeat tune as Steven and Connie took to the dance floor. The Crystal Gems followed suit, and soon the Homeworld gems were joining in. Steven and Connie combined into their fusion, whom they referred to as “Stevonnie” and whose now-ten-foot-tall form exceeded all but Jasper. Yellow’s pearl scurried about, carrying a tray of Earth delicacies. Yellow had told her that she wasn’t required to work tonight, but her Pearl had felt antsy doing nothing during such an important event. Gems could be seen cautiously sampling the purple spongy substance she carried. Blue had tried some earlier at Steven’s insistence and found the “cake” to be delicious. Steven had informed her that it was made by the pink human called Lars, who had adorably blushed magenta.

In spite of the merry flurry of activity, Yellow remained aloof. The hint of a scowl lingered at the corner of her mouth, and her eyes stared pensively at nothing, but the only glaring sign of her disquiet was her tense grip on the arm of her throne. To most, this would have gone unnoticed, but Blue had known Yellow long enough to recognize her discomfort. She rose from her chair and offered Yellow her arm. Shaken from her reverie, Yellow took her hand and allowed Blue to lead her off to the side of the ballroom, behind one of the gleaming fountains Pearl and Lapis had designed.

“What is it, Yellow?” Blue wondered. “What’s troubling you so?”

Yellow grumbled and avoided Blue’s beseeching gaze. “I’m just not used to all this. You’ve always been better at diplomacy and social graces. Events like this just make me stir-crazy. I have an easier time commanding troops than enjoying parties.”

Blue smiled warmly and held her hands. “You just need to let yourself relax, have some fun. Why don’t you come dance with me?”

Yellow gaped at her, a honey-colored blush painting her cheeks. “ _Dance_ with you? Blue we’re _Diamonds_. We don’t dance,” Yellow asserted incredulously.

Blue only smiled wider. “Well, things are changing, Yellow. Steven’s dancing, and so is everyone else here. Why should we miss out?”

“White’s not dancing. And Pin–sorry, _Steven_ ,” Yellow remembered, “has never been one for following rules. Though I suppose Pink didn’t either, so it really shouldn’t surprise me,” she added, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Please, Yellow?” Blue implored.

Yellow’s jaw clenched. _‘So strong, yet so weak when it comes to Blue.’_ She groaned, “Ughh, fine. You know I hate it when you look at me like that.”

Blue’s face lit up at Yellow’s assent. She practically dragged the begrudging Diamond onto the dance floor. Other gems gave them a wide berth to avoid being stepped on. Blue pulled Yellow close and wrapped her arms around her waist. Yellow shot an anxious glance over Blue’s shoulder at White, who looked surprised at the development, but not appalled, as Yellow had expected. Yellow tentatively placed her hands on Blue’s shoulders.

Sadie’s voice accompanied the dulcet strumming of a guitar as she sang, _“What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?”_

Yellow finally met Blue’s gaze, and the corner of her mouth quirked into a shaky half-smile. Blue beamed back at her and pulled her along as she began to slowly rotate. Yellow felt herself gradually relaxing into Blue’s embrace. Blue leaned in and rested her cheek on Yellow’s shoulder. Suddenly, a bright light shined from their gems before engulfing their forms. A moment later, they were gone, and in their place was a massive viridian fusion. All noise in the ballroom abruptly ceased. Gems of the courts gasped in shock, and Green wheeled around to meet White’s stare, wide-eyed and stunned.

In the crushing silence of the ballroom, an ecstatic, starry-eyed Stevonnie shouted, “GIANT WOMAN!”


	2. Panic! On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow has a gay crisis. Don't worry, she'll be fine.
> 
> CW: Self-loathing, public embarrassment. It's not that bad, but I'm listing this stuff just in case.

Green looked around in shock. ‘ _Everyone’s staring at us!’_ she thought. A sudden wave of fear ripped them apart. Blue stumbled back and landed heavily on the ballroom floor. Yellow staggered but managed to catch herself on a column. For a split second, Yellow looked horrified. Then, she swiftly replaced her practiced facade and calmly helped Blue to her feet. She flinched when Blue smiled sheepishly at her. Before the atmosphere could settle into an even more awkward silence, Stevonnie bounded over.

“That was incredible!” they raved. “I didn’t know you two could fuse!” Music filled the ballroom once more as gems resumed dancing and chatting amongst themselves.

Blue giggled at his excitement. “Neither did we.”

Stevonnie gasped, “That was your first time!?” They practically bubbled over with excitement. “Ohh emm geeee! That’s amazing!”

Blue beamed at them, but her delight faded when she noticed Yellow’s countenance. She stood impeccably straight, and the muscles in her jaw were flexed tight. She was evidently trying very hard not to react to anything. “Yellow?” Blue prompted.

For the first time since they had fused, Yellow met her gaze. She quickly looked away. “I should probably be going,” she answered curtly. “I have a lot of reports to go over. Thank you for hosting this, Steven.” Yellow promptly turned tail and left as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. Blue frowned after her.

“Is Yellow okay?” Stevonnie wondered.

Blue gave him a comforting smile. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. She doesn’t like parties much. I think I’ll go check on her. Perhaps we can get together tomorrow, just the four of us?”

Stevonnie nodded intently and jumped over to rejoin the humans and the Crystal Gems. Blue watched them dance blissfully for a minute before following after Yellow.

* * *

 Yellow stormed off to her private quarters, resolved to vent her frustration on the nearest piece of unfortunate furniture. _‘Unbelievable. You couldn’t even control yourself for_ **_one night_ ** _. What a disgrace,”_ she brooded. _‘You just couldn’t say no to Blue, could you? And now you’ve made a complete fool of yourself in front of all four courts_ **_and White_ ** _. Might as well shatter yourself now and spare White the trouble! You’re supposed to be the reasonable one; you’re supposed to_ **_think_ ** _, Yellow! Instead, you let your emotions get the better of you. You_ **_danced_ ** _with her, as if nothing could_ **_possibly_ ** _go wrong there. Of all the irresponsible, idiotic, ill-conceived ways you could have handled that, you had to pick the one that involved the most public humiliation, didn’t you? One look into those big, teary, blue eyes and all your common sense flies out the window.  How exactly are you going to explain all this, hmm? Blue’s going to want to know why it happened, and she’s not going to let it go until you tell her. And you will tell her. Stars know, you can’t deny her to save your life! What will she think of your… weakness?’_

* * *

Blue wasn’t sure precisely where Yellow was heading, but Yellow’s irritation was palpable and lingered in her wake. Blue followed the taste of vexation in the air until she arrived at Yellow’s restoration chamber. The sound of heels clacking against the metal floor emanated from inside.  She knocked hesitantly on the door, and received a static shock for her effort. That wasn’t a good sign. Yellow only seeped electricity when she couldn’t control her current, and she was adept at maintaining control. She only struggled with it when she was truly distraught.

“Yellow?” she pried. The pacing noises stopped cold, but there was no reply. “I’m coming in,” Blue added.  She entered her override code on the touch pad, and the door hissed open.

Yellow was standing stock-still, looking stricken.  She cleared her throat nervously. “Blue.”

“Are you alright?” Blue asked softly. “You seemed upset when you left.”

Yellow sighed, “I’m fine, Blue. I’m just… tired.”

Gently, Blue led Yellow to sit beside her on the large reenergizing square .  Yellow yielded to her guidance, now looking more forlorn than irked. “Then you should rest,” Blue murmured.  She placed a tender kiss on Yellow’s forehead and hugged her. Yellow held her close, face buried in Blue’s thick tresses. She smelled of the Earth after a rainfall, and Yellow felt herself begin to fade into that scent. With a sudden spasm, Yellow’s eyes snapped wide, and she abruptly shoved Blue away from her. “Stop it, Blue!” she snarled.

Blue’s face faltered at Yellow’s unexpected outburst. “What are you talking about?”

Yellow nearly growled at her, “Just stop… stop doing that to me. I–I can’t… please, Blue.”  

“Maybe I would, if I knew what in the universe you were talking about,” Blue huffed. When she met Blue’s scrutiny, Yellow’s eyes were sharp. “Talk to me,” Blue pleaded.  Yellow tore her eyes away as angry tears welled in them. “Yellow, please. All those years, you were there for me, when no one else could be. Let me be there for you,” she begged.

Yellow felt a keen pang in her chest. Tears slipped past her careful control and spilled down her cheeks. “Blue, I–” she choked, unable to force the words past the lump in her throat.

Blue cupped Yellow’s face in her hands. “Will you let me in?” she whispered. Yellow’s pained, tearful eyes looked up at her, and she gave a small nod. Blue summoned her power to her fingertips, and deftly reached into Yellow’s mind. She wasn’t prepared for the torrent of emotion that slammed into her aura. The force of it left her breathless for a moment. She quickly adjusted to the flow of feeling, and began to identify the tangle of emotions. The loudest feeling was a deep affection, knotted with burrs of guilt and grief. It was accompanied by a fierce protectiveness, and a bitter shame that left an ugly taste on her palate. In the back of her mind, a flickering current caught Blue’s attention. She reached out for it and immediately felt Yellow tense.  Apprehension surged into her psyche, and Blue waited patiently for it to ebb. Then, slowly, she dipped her fingers into the stream of emotion. A blinding heat instantly raced through her, dazing her with its intensity. All at once, a thousand moments bombarded her memory, each glowing with the same bright heat. It knocked her back, and her control over her power wavered tenuously. But then she felt Yellow’s presence supporting her, keeping her steady. The images still flooded into her senses, but they dimmed enough for her to sense the underlying feeling. _'That glow…'_ Blue remembered, _‘I’ve felt it before.'_

The realization that followed snapped Blue’s connection to Yellow’s mind. The world around them sharpened into focus once more, and she sat beside Yellow, speechless and awestruck. Blue finally breathed, “ _Oh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork was done by GemCommissions. Check them out at gemcommissions.tumblr.com !


	3. Spa Day (Things Get Steamy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are finally out in the open... and reciprocated? Blue and Yellow explore a new facet of their relationship, and find that they're VERY compatible. The Diamonds have some family bonding time with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: The rating on this fic has been changed from General Audiences to Teen and Up Audiences because of this chapter! Please consider this before proceeding!

“Blue, I–I,” Yellow croaked, her voice breaking, “I’m s–mmphh!” Yellow was cut off as Blue lunged forward and kissed her urgently. “Blue! What–mmn,” Yellow trailed off as Blue smothered her surprise with her lips. As usual, Yellow caved. She grabbed Blue’s shapely hips and pulled the other Diamond into her lap. Blue pressed against her and clung to Yellow’s strong, severe form as Yellow’s fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck. Yellow’s taste was intoxicating, tangy and sharp like metal with sour lemony notes. She smelled like the air after a lightning strike, and _stars,_ Blue wanted her. A firm tug on her hair had Blue moaning into Yellow’s mouth.

Determined not to let Yellow do all the work, Blue pulled her lips away, eliciting a tiny whine from Yellow, before leaning down and latching onto her neck. Yellow’s breath hitched conspicuously. Blue grinned into the warm flesh as she sucked at the fluttering pulse just beneath the skin.

Through her heavy breathing, Yellow muttered, “Wait, Bl– _ohhh_ , wait, stop, Blue.”

Blue paused and withdrew at Yellow’s insistent tone. Realizing where she was, she belatedly flushed indigo at her own enthusiasm. “Sorry,” she replied, embarrassed. “I, um, got a little carried away.”

Yellow’s cheeks glowed a bright poppy orange. Blue chuckled at her starstruck expression and ruffled appearance. Yellow shook herself from her trance. “Right, w–well, um, I–I just… w–what just happened?” she stuttered.

“I believe the humans call it _kissing_ ,” Blue laughed.

Yellow flushed anew. “I know _that_ , Blue. I meant… why did you kiss me?” Yellow gazed at her plaintively.

“You love me,” Blue smiled.  

“Clearly,” Yellow deadpanned. “But that doesn’t explain why you kissed me.”

“What are you getting at, Yellow?” Blue sighed.

Yellow avoided her eyes. “Your powers let you feel what others are feeling, like Steven can. How do you know you’re not just feeling what I feel, a–and… reacting to it?”

Blue tipped Yellow’s chin up and kissed her sweetly. “I’ve always felt it,” she whispered, “I just didn’t know what it was.” A moment later, Blue’s aura radiated out from her, bathing the room in a cool cerulean hue. This time, however, the millennia of grief and anguish were absent from her energy field. Instead, Blue projected every ounce of that strange, nameless emotion that had been haunting her for centuries, buried beneath a devastating loss and the weight of her own suffering.

Yellow stared at her, eyes glazed with wonder. _“Oh.”_

* * *

 

The sound of Pink’s diamond chime woke her the next morning. Yellow sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes. _‘When did I fall asleep?’_ she wondered. Blue was nuzzled up against her side, still sleeping blissfully.  Yellow brushed a stray hair from her face. “Blue, wake up,” she nudged. “Steven’s calling, and my pearl will be coming to get me.”

Blue opened sleep-dulled eyes and smiled at her. “Good morning to you too, Yellow.” She leaned up and softly kissed her lips. “You’re not trying to get rid you me, are you?”

Yellow blushed. “No! Well, not like that, but… I’m not sure I want my pearl knowing you were here all night,” she added sheepishly.

“Don’t fuss Yellow, I’m joking. You worry too much.” Blue kissed her again.

“Blue,” Yellow ventured, suddenly serious, “I’m not ashamed of this. I’m just… nervous. About everyone else. About White. I love you Blue, and… I don’t want to ruin this.” Yellow pulled her in for another kiss, this one deep and full of emotion. When she retreated, Blue was breathless.

“I know,” Blue whispered once she had regained her composure. “We’ll tell them when we’re ready.”

A moment later, the door speaker buzzed to announce Yellow Pearl’s arrival.

“I’ll get rid of her,” Yellow assured. She got up and answered the call. “What is it, Pearl?”

“Pink Lasagna has requested your illustrious presence at Blue Diamond’s extraction chamber, my Diamond,” came Yellow Pearl’s high, nasal voice.

“Pink what?” Yellow balked as Blue dissolved into giggles.

“Pink Lasagna, my Diamond,” Yellow Pearl repeated.

“Uhh, yes. I’ll be there shortly.” The com buzzed out. “What is so funny, Blue?” she demanded over her lover’s cackling fit.

“W-why would she call him ‘Pink Lasagna’!?” Blue laughed. “What on Earth is a lasagna?”

“I don’t know, Blue. Shouldn’t you get back before everyone shows up at your extraction chamber?” Yellow suggested, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Oh! Right, yes! I’ll see you there, love,” Blue added, giving Yellow a quick kiss.  She hurried off, leaving Yellow blushing in her wake.

* * *

 

A short while later, all four Diamonds gathered in Blue’s extraction chamber. The atmosphere would have been quiet and tense, as it usually was when the three Homeworld diamonds got together, were it not for Steven. He had brought some strange items from Earth, including something he called a “boogie board”. They took turns creating waves in the pool while he surfed, whooping and cheering and laughing the whole time. His joy was utterly infectious, and soon they all found themselves having fun. White laughed at his silliness, despite her reserved nature. He even played the game they used to play with Pink; he created a bubble for himself and sang from the bottom of the pool, while they tried to guess the song. He truly had a gift for making people happy. Just like Pink did. For once though, the thought wasn’t painful. Steven was the best thing Pink could have ever given them.

After spending the majority of the day goofing off and enjoying each other’s company, the Diamonds decided to adjourn so that White could attend to an urgent matter. She excused herself, leaving Yellow and Blue alone with Steven.

“White seems like she’s really opening up,” he commented.

“Honestly, it’s surprising,” Yellow pondered. “She spends more time out and about, and with us of course, but she’s still pretty quiet. I haven’t heard her laugh like that in a _long_ time.”

“Steven has that effect on people,” Blue noted warmly.

Steven blushed. “Awww, you guys…”

Yellow chuckled as Blue kissed the tip of her finger and gently touched it to Steven’s forehead. He beamed back at her. “So, how have you guys been?” he prompted.

Yellow spoke up first. “Good. I’ve been developing sustainable resources for Homeworld, since we haven’t been conquering any new worlds. I’m actually very excited about the potential of that battery I developed for your music technology.” Blue admired her dreamily as she rattled off efficiency quotas and percent yields. “And Blue’s been perfecting all kinds of new plans! Tell him about the vocation selection program you’ve been working on, Blue!” she raved.

“Hmm?” Blue queried, distracted. “Oh, right, yes. We’ve been encouraging freedom of expression and building interest in recreational pursuits, so, I figured, why not bring some of that into our labor system? I’m hoping to eventually create a structure that will allow gems to choose their own career assignments,” she happily announced.

“Aw, cool! That’s awesome, Blue!” Steven cheered. “And Yellow, that’s genius!”They both blushed at his complements.

“Oh, Steven!” Blue remembered, “I meant to ask you, what is a lasagna?”

Steven looked confused. “Uhh, it’s like a type of pasta, but also a casserole, I guess.” Blue clearly had no idea what he was talking about. “It’s food,” he amended. “Why?”

“Oh, just wondering,” she replied innocently. “I think I heard one of your human friends mention it.” Yellow cupped her forehead in her palm to hide her chagrin.

“Oh, right,” Steven accepted. His stomach rumbled loudly. “Oof, speaking of food, I should probably get something to eat. Human organs, ya know?” he joked.

Blue chuckled. They adjourned so that he could eat dinner, and resolved to meet Steven and his friends later that evening on the promenade.  Steven hurried off to Pink’s quarters.

Not a minute after he was out the door, Blue commanded, “Pearls, leave us, please.”

Two discordant voices answered simultaneously, “Yes, my Diamond.” The door hissed shut behind them.

“Blue…” Yellowed regarded her suspiciously, “what are you doing?”

“I thought it was obvious,” she grinned, gracefully wading across the pool to Yellow.  She straddled her lap, pinning Yellow between the side of the pool and her body. Yellow hesitantly took hold of her waist. Blue leaned down and kissed her, deep and slow.

“Mmmmn,” Yellowed hummed against her lips. Her hands slid down Blue’s sides, over her hips and down the backs of her thighs. Blue shivered under her touch and dragged Yellow’s lower lip between her teeth. Yellow tugged on her thighs, trying to pull her closer, but Blue’s floor-length dress got in the way. Yellow growled in frustration. She swiftly hiked Blue’s gown up above her knees and pulled her hips flush against her taut stomach. Blue moaned around her tongue, raking her nails across Yellow’s clothed back. Yellow gasped into her mouth at the sensation, and Blue took advantage of her momentary distraction to return her lips to that spot on Yellow’s neck that she’d found to be so sensitive. Yellow’s hands flew into her hair as Blue laved her tongue over the throbbing vein and sucked at the skin while Yellow groaned her name. A sudden flare of boldness had Blue sinking her teeth into the muscle, and a loud cry escaped Yellow at the unexpected hurt.

Blue immediately pulled back. “Oh, Yellow, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? Stars, I’m so sorry! I keep getting carried away,” she blurted, already tearing up.

“Hush, I’m fine,” Yellow soothed with a soft smile. “It just came out of the blue.”

Blue paused, then rolled her teary eyes. “You are _awful_ at puns,” she chortled.

“What’s a pun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork was done by GemCommissions. Check them out at gemcommissions.tumblr.com !


	4. If Every Porkchop Were Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays y'all! This chapter's a short one. I started writing this fic before the Steven Universe movie came out, so it's only canon-compliant up to the end of the regular show (sorry Spinel:/). I'll still try to keep updating when I can though.

Yellow and Blue showed up late to the get-together that night. Steven, his human friends, the Crystal Gems, and White were all sitting around a crackling campfire, chatting amongst themselves and listening to Steven play his ukulele. White was doing her best to appear non-threatening, despite the fact that she towered several stories above the others.  She was sitting with her knees pulled close to her chest, resting her chin on top of them and watching the cheerful group below with an endearing look of wonder. She gave a small wave as she saw Blue and Yellow approach. “Hello my dears, what kept you?” she mused.

They both flushed, but stammered excuses about reports and updates needing to be addressed. White found their behavior peculiar but said nothing of it. She patted the massive blanket beside her, inviting them to sit. 

As they joined her, Steven called, “Hey guys! Want some hot dogs? Can’t have a campfire without ‘em!”

Blue shot Yellow a glance that clearly said, _‘I tried the last one.’_  

Yellow huffed, “If I must.”

Greg held Steven’s ukulele and strummed some tunes while Steven prepared a “dog” with “all the fixin’s”. He proudly presented her with an oblong meat tube wrapped in some sort of starch. Yellow inspected it incredulously. “This is the thing that is composed of substandard pork chops, correct?”

“Haha, yeah! But it’s still tasty, I promise,” Steven assured.

The entire thing was only about the length of her thumbnail. Steven watched in anticipation as Yellow took a bite, and her eyes widened.

“Soooo, whaddya think?” he asked in his silly sing-song tone.

“I understand the metaphor now,” Yellow grinned. 

Steven whooped in excitement, “Ahh yeah, Earth cuisine! How ‘bout you, Blue? Want one?”

Blue was about to politely decline when White interjected, “You should try one of his ‘Some Mores’. They’re quite enjoyable.”

Blue gaped at her, and White’s cheeks pinked at her disbelief. “You tried one?”  Blue questioned skeptically.

“Of course,” White answered. Her blush darkened.

“Oh.” Blue shook her surprise and gave White a wide smile. “I would love to try one of those… what are they called?” she asked Steven.

“S’mores! I’ll make you one!” he exclaimed. “I even got giant marshmallows in case you guys wanted some!” He pulled out a plastic bag filled with squishy, fist-sized white cylinders.

Blue chuckled at his enthusiasm. She looked over at White, whose blush was now receding, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I doubted you,” Blue said softly. “I’m still adjusting, but I like the new you. I’m glad we’re all spending time together again.” 

A bashful smile graced White’s face. “Me too. Thank you, moonbeam,” she replied with equal softness. She ruffled Blue’s hair and looped a long, pale arm over her shoulders. Yellow smiled warmly at them and wrapped an arm around White’s other side. White teasingly poked Yellow’s cheek with one of her hair points. Blue giggled when her nose scrunched up. They sat for a while in comfortable silence, a refreshing change from their usual quiet. 

Eventually, the humans grew sleepy, nodding off on each other’s shoulders and yawning as the fire burned down to embers. Steven said goodnight and herded his court towards his quarters, where the pebbles had set up temporary resting surfaces for them. White hugged them both goodnight and retreated to her sector of the palace. 

Once White was out of sight, Yellow took Blue’s hand and gently pulled her into her arms. Blue kissed her sweetly. Yellow reclined on the blanket, settling Blue against her side. Blue placed her arm around Yellow’s waist and nuzzled contentedly into her shoulder. Yellow sighed happily and stroked her fingers through Blue’s hair. “Do you think we could see Earth’s star from here?” Yellow pondered.

“Mm, not right now,” Blue murmured. “It’s over the horizon. You’ll be able to see it in a couple of hours, though.”

“How do you know that off the top of your head?” she asked, impressed.

“I used to look for it in the sky. It reminded me of Pink. For so long, I wished I could have just been there. I thought, maybe, if I were there, I could’ve… could’ve saved her.” Tears trickled down her cheeks. “Now I know she wasn’t shattered, but I wish… I wish we could have been a better family for her. I wish we had just _listened_ to her, just loved her for who she was. We could have had six thousand more years with her if we had just _accepted_ her. All that time… I wasted it grieving someone who wasn’t gone yet. I never got to know her as the gem she wanted to be. And it was my own fault.”

For once, Yellow didn’t try to stop her own tears from falling. “I know. But it wasn’t all you. White and I both did the same thing. And Pink… I’d like to think some of the blame is hers as well.” Blue’s brow furrowed, and Yellow sensed her anger welling. “I don’t mean that that excuses our conduct. We certainly made her feel as though she had no choice. Though, I do wonder… if there was another way she could’ve gotten through to us. Perhaps not, but… I’d like to hope that if she had come back, we could have come around. I still miss her, too. We probably always will. And I love Steven, but I wish she were here to love him with us. She would be so proud of him.” Then, Yellow added earnestly, “She would be proud of you too, Blue.” 

“She would be proud of _us_ ,” Blue corrected.

Yellow kissed her reverently. “Yes. _Us._ ”

Blue pulled her in for another kiss, and Yellow rolled them over so she could rest her weight on her elbows and pepper light kisses across Blue’s shoulders. Blue’s giggles turned to gasps when the kisses started leaving electric tingles on her skin. Through the fog that suddenly descended on her mind, Blue remembered where they were. 

_“Ah,_ Yellow,” she breathed, “not that I want you to stop, but maybe we should do this somewhere more… private? It might be awkward if some poor agate stumbled upon us and saw this.”

“Oh, right.” Yellow flushed. “Sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be, dear. Come on,” Blue smiled as she tugged Yellow off toward her quarters.

* * *

From the balcony of her observation deck, White watched as Yellow and Blue hurried off together. She couldn’t help but smile at their youthful exuberance. White was sure that their new closeness was a budding development. Though the distance between herself and the other Diamonds meant she didn’t know them as well as they knew each other, White wasn’t an idiot. Despite their attempted discretion, the two of them were hopelessly transparent. Yellow had been mooning over her moonbeam for eons, though Blue had ironically seemed oblivious to her own feelings until quite recently. White had been surprised to see them fuse at the ball, albeit by accident, though it was less than shocking in the context of their obvious compatibility. However, White had refrained from remarking upon it, since neither Blue nor Yellow had mentioned their blossoming bond.

In retrospect, White understood why. She had been too hard on Yellow. She hadn’t meant to make her precious sunray feel that she was always falling short of White’s lofty expectations, yet her lack of intent didn’t avert the inevitable result. After the dust had settled and the three of them had returned to Homeworld, she had meant to talk to Yellow about it. It had simply never seemed the right time to broach the subject. Now, when they did talk, the pall cast by her overbearance still hung in the space between sentences. 

Yellow was still afraid to disappoint her. White was to blame. She was supposed to fix this; _she was supposed to make things better_. She just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, art was done by GemCommisions. Check them out at https://gemcommissions.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork was done by GemCommissions. Check them out at gemcommissions.tumblr.com !


End file.
